Shocking Discoveries
by Witch08
Summary: Soundwave is a single dad and the ‘mother’ of his cassettes was thought lost. It turns out that their Mother was reformatted after sever injuries on the battlefield and now she, or rather he, is an Autobot... Full summary inside.


**Summary: Soundwave is a single dad and the 'mother' of his cassettes was thought lost. It turns out that their Mother was reformatted after sever injuries on the battlefield and now she, or rather he, is an Autobot and doesn't even know what he really is, only his name...**

**A/N: New fic. I would like to give a special shout of thanks to P.A.W.07 for letting me borrow an idea from her fic "Promise Not To Tell" and thanks to LilCharmyBee for letting me borrow an idea from her fic "Mech Today...Femme Tomorrow". I'm not saying what those ideas are though. The fic is going have to be read to found out, and even then in order to find it, the two fics mentioned above are probably gonna have to be read too. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Shocking Discoveries**

**By Witch08**

Prologue: The Past is the Beginning

Blaster snuggled up closer to her bondmate as she tried to get into the comfortable position she wanted. This was the anniversary of the day that her beloved bondmate Soundwave found and rescued her from the clutches of a strange mech from causing her further harm at his hands. Thank Primus that their younglings and sparklings were in bed, especially this night in particular, as it was this very night not that many vorns ago that the most unthinkable act almost happened to her. A horrible crime it was, and one Blaster desperately wanted to forget…forever.

A sigh escaped her lips as recollections of the horrible events replayed in her mind, feeling as real now as they did then. She was walking home back to her excuse of an apartment, not that it was much of one since she didn't earn much credits to begin with, even with the job she currently had…it was the only one she could get, and not even one she liked! Unfortunately, it was the only place that would give her a job, and for a minimal wage. But still, it's better than nothing.

A pair of high grade energon scented hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her down a darkened alleyway. Blaster tried to free herself, but the mech holding her was bigger than her and stronger. She was as good as helpless. As soon as the pair were well into the shadows that were even further covered by the inky darkness of the night sky, the strange mech took the poor femme by her wrists and tied them with rusted chains to an old, but sturdy pipe. With her wrists out of the way, the mech forced her down to the ground and then spread her body out straight. The worst immediately came to the forefront of her processor as she started twisting and screaming for help, trying to desperately keep her legs crossed.

Alas, nothing came from her intention to try. The mech gave a harsh slap to her face, sending her for a nasty daze, before forcing her legs apart and straddling himself over her, forcing his codpiece into her with a click before she emitted a high-pitched scream as he began to thrust into her, a scream so full of pain and fear as the mech on top of her murmured awful things, saying how he'll make her become his after he has been alone for so long, and a scream for help but thought that no one else could hear.

As it happened to be, someone did her desperate scream and hurried on his way to help. This stranger was not at all like the other, oh no. This one was indeed a true gentleman, and proved it by the valor that he shown when helping an innocent victim.

Reaching the location the scream emitted from, Soundwave could not stop the wave of fury he felt at what met his optics. There in front of him was a young femme forced on the ground and chained to an old pipe with a mech on top of, drunken be the scent coming off of him, and having his way with her. Then what truly enraged Soundwave was that the mech was about to force a bond with the femme as his hand reached for her chassis.

With a growl emitting from his throat, Soundwave stormed forward with a fury he had never felt before and pulled the mech off of her before throwing him into the opposite wall. Pushing aside the want to beat the scrap out of the mech, Soundwave focused his attention on the femme while the local Iacon Law Enforcers gathered the mech up, with Enforcer Prowl in charge. He could already tell this was going to be a long night, but whoever knew that this night would lead to a better future?

* * *

**A/N: Review, but please be nice if possible!**


End file.
